Axel's Furry side
by Tseng Fox
Summary: A story of Axel's search for hearts. Its Kingdom Hearts two from Organization XII's point of view with each member a furry.
1. Chapter 1

**Axel's Furry Side :)**

_Note:_

_This is a fanfic about Kingdom Hearts. I have given each person a Fursona which I deemed appropriate. This is so people don't complain saying it is not furry related. Also this will reveal spoilers from the game so no complaining! _

It was quiet in The World That Never Was. Axel flexed his muscles and sighed. He was a tall, male red fox and was known for his temper. His weapon of choice was a pair of Fire-Red Chakrams and his ability is the power to control fire. He walked to the edge of the eerie, white castle of the Nobodies. He stared up at Kingdom hearts.

The giant heart glowed with an eerie translucent quality, like moonlight. Axel thought of how great it would be if he could get his friend Roxa's back and his heart. Looking down the side of the castle, he saw Shadow-type Heartless scaling the massive mountain. Axel laughed. These pitiful Heartless, collecting hearts, not knowing their true power thought Axel. With a swish of his tail, he jumped over the side and twisted his arm. The Heartless looked up, and then Axel threw his Chakram's. The power of the Chakrams rushed through the heartless, burning all it touched.

Teleporting back to the castle he laughed. I'm awesome, he thought. I'm gonna go see what Luxord is doing.

He walked along the path infront of him. A small number of Dusks twisted and streched along the semi-lit path. Axel smiled. There is no way I'm gonna be like them. I'm gonna get a heart if it kills me.

Eventually he neared Luxord's home.

It was quiet. Silent. Inside It had all manner of machines. A big Slot Machine with the Nobody Symbol seemed to be the centre peiece with a small roluettte table. In the corner was a card players table. A pack of cards lay unattended. Luxord was at his window, flicking through a pack of cards. His muzzle, smiling. His thoughts seemed to run off to the giant heart in the sky.

"Funny isn't it?" he said, eeriely

The black Panthor was staring at him. Axel shivered. Something was different about him, he seemed, distant.

"Oh Axel, don't you long for it? the warm beating of a heart, the love to give, emotion..." he continued

"I don't get why you act like this. We all want hearts, but we have to work for them. We can't expect to get a heart by sitting doing nothing." Retorted Axel angriliy.

Luxord smiled. "You the same as always, aren't you Axel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Axel's Furry Side - Chapter 2**

Axel left Luxord's house. Luxord told him that Sai'x' wanted to meet him before he went onto his mission. He ventued onto the Elevator that led him down into the bowels of the Castle. The Castle was peroxide white. He wondered how this castle came to be. Closing his eyes, his breathing increased. He thought of the first time he appeared here. The fear...The errie...light...

BANG!!!

Jumping, startled he looked up. Heartless were falling. Axel laughed, then was quiet.

Demyx was on the roof surrounded by Heartless. "Having a little trouble Demyx?" sniggered Axel.

Looking down, the otter growled. "Laugh it up, I'm not made for fights like this..."

Axel took 5 paces back, then ran full speed. He backflipped slightly then began to run up the wall. A Shadow Heartless with a meanacing grin jumped towards him. Laughing he pointed a paw at it.

Suddenly, the Shadow burst into flames. Screaming, it fell to the ground.

Grabbing the edge, he pulled himself up.

Looking over at Demyx he laughed again. "Your being held up by Shadows? You've gotta be kidding me..."

Demyx sighed then looked at the Shadows. Raising his arm, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a Tidal Wave rushed over the roof sweaping them off the roof.

"So you've actually got a fight in you?" questioned Axel.

Demyx picked up his Sitar and walked over to the edge of the roof. "Whew! thats some drop..." said Demyx

The ground was wet. Hearts floated into the sky. Creepy thought Axel.

"Come on. We gotta go see Sai'x'" Said Axel

"Why?" asked Demyx

"He's gonna tell us what we've to do for the next mission" retorted Axel

Later on they arrived at Sai'x''s chamber. The blue wolf was in love with the moon so it made sense that his room was oriented around the room. Where his room was in the castle was the best point to see the moon at night.

Axel entered the room. It was cold. In the corner next to the massive window was Sai'x'. His electric blue fur was messy. He was drooling and staring at the moon. His paws were making movements towards the moon and he turned. His was smiling. In an eerie voice he said "Welcome Axel and Demyx. Dosen't the moon look divine?"

Laughing Axel said "Yeah, no wonder the two of you got a room!"

Growling Sai'x' Replied "shurrup. You here for the mission right?"

"Yes" Replied Axel and Demyx

"Okay, your mission is to go and to attack Hollow Bastion. You are to look for Sora. You mission is to get him to continue to destroy heartless. As each die, their heart is added to Kingdom Hearts. If we can manipulate Sora correctly perhaps we can finally get Roxas back as well as our hearts." explained Sai'x'

"Yeah..." sighed Axel.

Axel's mind wandered back to his friend Roxas. He was the only one I like... thought Axel. Roxas, a German Shepard, was member XIII and two keyblades were his weapons.

"Lets go..." suggested Demyx

"Okay" answered Axel

It was a bright day in Hollow Bastion. Many people were running about going about their daily buisness. Leon walked along the road. He sighed. It was great to see the place getting picked up like this...

Walking away, he turned and looked. Then was gone...

Axel looked down. He had arrived at Hollow Bastion. He was on the roof of a house. It was quiet, too quiet. Jumping down, he walked along the road. It should be more crowded than this... thought Axel.

Suddenly a Solider type Heartless teleported in.

"Watch out!" shouted Demyx

Turning around Axel raised both arms quickly. A big column of Fire rose disintergrating the Soldier.

"Haha! I killed you!" Laughed Axel

"Stop playing games..." Scolded Demyx

"You're no fun..." whined Axel

They moved on. Running ahead they turned a corner quickly and bumped into Sora.

"You!" shouted Sora angrily

"Me?" Axel and Demyx replied.

"Your members of that organization XIII!" said Sora

He drew his keyblade and prepaired to attack...

"Bye Sora! remember to kill the Heartless!!!" Shouted Demyx as he teleported away.

"Roxas, please remember me..." pleaded Axel as he teleported away...

"What...Just happened?..." wondered Sora.


End file.
